


【精靈寶可夢】Two sides of the same coin（赤綠）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, 無性戀角色涉及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 赤紅無性戀；青綠風流浪子設定
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤紅X青綠, 赤紅青綠
Kudos: 4





	【精靈寶可夢】Two sides of the same coin（赤綠）

**Author's Note:**

> 有機會各種毁三觀，請謹慎觀看  
> 經不起任何醫學考究  
> 就算有更新也不會是最近（合掌）
> 
> （不負責任）科普：無性戀只是沒性慾，不代表不能第8字母和戀愛。他/她們只是不會有性吸引，但一樣有性衝動（自我解決，就像餓了會吃東西一樣），有人會喜歡非性相關的身體接觸，也有人排斥。  
> 我還沒有時間看資料（這也是為什麼短期內不會動這篇），所以就不說太多了。

親吻從關門聲響起後開始。

赤紅的吻如他的名字一般熾熱，青綠很快便起了反應。他在情欲邊緣幾番掙扎下，好不容易才把專注侍奉他的人推開。  
「你不需要做這個的。」  
停下動作後，清明無欲的漆黑眼眸注視他，因為姿勢的關係，高他三公分的赤紅在仰視，神情虔誠如最忠誠的信徒，渴望著神明的施惠。青綠腿間的器官不自控地顫動。以二人的距離，赤紅應該察覺不到。  
「不做也沒關係。」  
回答他的是一個技巧純熟的吻。  
“他為了你可是拼盡全力的喔！”  
青綠想起葉子的話。  
“這傢伙從哪學來這種亂七八糟的東西呀？”  
青綠沉淪於赤紅純粹的技巧前這樣想。

二人很快便脫下了身上的所有束縛。他倆又分別了一個三年，但赤紅比二人交往那半年更知道而且精通如何刺激他的敏感點。雖然過程公式化如論文作業，卻比青綠這些年體驗過的任何一次性愛都要更令他沉醉。他只要順從自己的感受作出反應，赤紅就懂得去滿足他的渴求。  
「赤紅⋯⋯」  
自己的眼眶內已盈滿生理淚水，聞聲抬頭的赤紅和他對上眼神後愣了一下，然後蹭過來給他一個吻。青綠環住他的頸項，主動探舌回應。赤紅任由他舔舐自己口腔、舌頭，過了好一會兩手才重新作愛撫他的動作。笨拙得很，但青綠內心卻是滿足的。  
「要停下來嗎？」  
接吻的慾望得到滿足後，青綠改成捧住赤紅的雙頰，輕聲地問。赤紅盯著他，沒回應。  
「可以的喔。」  
赤紅俯前抱住他，在他肩膀上以會留下痕跡的力度吸吮。  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
青綠下意識把雙腿張得更開，性器和穴口很快便得到撫慰。  
「赤紅⋯⋯」  
又是一個吻。這次赤紅模仿他剛才的動作探舌入內，過於仔細地撫慰內裡的每一個角落。與此同時，落在青綠胯下的手也沒閒下來，以恰到好處的力度搓弄柱身，手指有技巧地刺激敏感的頭部、囊袋。青綠很久沒被如此服務過了。他還未被進入就已因滿足感而癱軟。

赤紅的抽動只是單純的擺腰，毫無變化。青綠兩腿纏上赤紅沒贅肉的腰，一手把他的肩膀往下壓吻上他的唇，一手伸向自己腿間握住自己的硬起搓動，直到高潮來臨。青綠用手接著自己射出的體液，脫力地倒在床上，性器還在他體內的赤紅顯得有點無措。  
「這樣就好了，抱住我可以嗎？」  
青綠撫上赤紅的臉頰問，他知道不涉及性的肌膚之親是赤紅所喜愛的。他很快便得到回應。結合處被解除時，青綠漏了聲低鳴，被抱住時又漏了聲舒服的嘆息。青綠在赤紅懷中轉過身，他捧住對方的頭顱，額頭碰上對方的。  
「抱歉。」  
「謝謝。」  
赤紅把他抱得更緊，赤裸的胸膛相抵，溫暖非常。

這是一個無性戀男子和風流浪子愛情故事的開端。


End file.
